Wedding dress
by owldarks
Summary: Park Jimin yang dilema untuk memilih siapa yang harus mendampinginya saat pernikhahannya. /VMIN/YAOI/KOOKMIN/
1. Prolog

Prolog

Jimin mengambil secarik kertas yang terjatuh di hadapannya, dengan lancang mata sipitnya membaca sederet kalimat yang berbaris dengan indah di kertas itu.

 _Lebih memilih orang dari masa lalu yang pernah membuatmu nyaman atau orang baru yang bisa membuat jantung kita berdebar?_

Park Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa-apaan ini?"

Mata sipitnya terus menelusuri deretan kalimat itu,

 _Bagaimana jika kita sudah memilih orang baru lalu tiba-tiba orang dari masa lalu datang kembali?_

"Gila." Ucap lelaki mungil itu kemudian merobek kertas digenggamannya menjadi potongan-potongan yang kecil. Sepertinya ia menyesal telah membaca isi kertas itu.

.

.

.


	2. why?

"Taehyung-ah aku ingin es krim." Ucap Jimin dengan suara manjanya.

"Tidak bisa, aku sibuk. Kau bisa 'kan membelinya sendiri?"

Bahkan pandangannya masih fokus pada layar laptop di hadapannya, Jimin hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

 _"_ _Kalau aku ingin sesuatu, dulu Jungkook selalu sigap untuk membelikannya untukku biarpun ada badai sekalipun."_

.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah, aku tidak bisa tidur."

Tak ada sahutan, rupanya kekasihnya sudah tertidur. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _"_ _Dulu Jungkook selalu membuatkanku susu dan mendekapku dengan erat, ah dia juga mengusap rambutku hingga aku terlelap."_

.

.

.

Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak. Ini semua pilihanku, Taehyung adalah pilihanku, aku akan melupakan Jungkook."

.

.

.

Sudah satu tahun lamanya Jimin tinggal di Jepang, selama itu juga hubungannya dengan mantan kekasihnya berakhir, Jeon Jungook. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, dua tahun lamanya ia menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan Jungkook. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang sudah mereka lakukan, rasanya Jimin selalu melihat wajah Jungkook setiap ia melihat sudut Kota Seoul. Jimin harus meninggalkan semua ini, dan akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk pindah ke Negeri Sakura.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap wajah lelaki yang terlelap di sampingnya, perlahan Jimin mengangkat jemarinya untuk mengusap wajah kekasihnya yang tampan, tetapi sangat menyebalkan. Ia tidak bisa memanjakan Jimin. Oh ayolah, semua orang juga tahu jika Jimin manjanya bukan main. Terkadang ia juga memarahi Jimin karena ulah konyolnya, padahal Jimin hanya ingin diperhatikan.

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, bodoh?"

"Kau yang bodoh." Ucap Taehyung dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Jimin menghentikan pergerakan jemarinya, "E-eh? Kau terbangun karena aku ya? Maaf." Ucap Jimin dengan takut-takut, lalu menyembunyikan tangannya yang ia pakai untuk mengusap wajah kekasihnya.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku akan segera tidur kok, a-ah aku mengantuk." Bohongnya kemudian membelakangi Taehyung lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia merasakan lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sial, wajahnya memanas. Punggungnya merasakan ada jantung yang berdetak dengan cepat, sama seperti miliknya.

Otaknya seperti benang kusut sekarang, terlalu rumit untuk memikirkan semua ini. karena hal ini sangat langka, ini pertama kalinya Taehyung memeluk Jimin saat tertidur.

"Diamlah"

Jimin membeku, ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, dan mengatur detak jantungnya yang hampir meledak. Taehyung membalik tubuh kekasihnya, Jimin terkejut hingga hidung mancungnya menabrak dada kekasihnya yang bidang. Bibirnya terkunci saat telapak tangan Taehyung mengusap punggungnya.

"Tidurlah."

Jimin tersenyum samar, kemudian lengannya memeluk tubuh Taehyung dengan erat. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Jimin melirik ponsel yang berdering, nomor tak dikenal. Lelaki mungil itu akhirnya meraih ponselnya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

 _"_ _Jimin?"_

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya ia mengenali suara ini.

"Iya benar, siapa disana?" Tanya Jimin, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Jeon Jungkook."_

Dua kata itu sukses membuat rahang Jimin jatuh hingga menyentuh lantai.

 _"_ _Jimin, kau baik-baik saja?"_

Suara dari ujung telepon membuyarkan lamunannya, dengan cepat ia memutuskan sambungannya lalu melempar ponselnya jauh-jauh.

Jimin terjatuh dan pandangannya kosong, "Mengapa ia kembali..?"


	3. Hello

Dari kejauhan Taehyung menatap kekasihnya yang terduduk di lantai, kemudian ia menghampirinya. "Kau kenapa?"

Jimin tersentak, "A-ah tidak."

"Benar? Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi." Ujar Taehyung seraya mengambil kopernya.

Dengan segera Jimin berdiri dan menahan tangan kekasihnya, "J-jangan pergi, kumohon.."

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Taehyung keheranan.

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, "A-aku takut.."

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Kemarilah."

Jimin mendekat dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat seolah tak ingin jika pria tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya ini pergi.

"Aku hanya pergi selama tiga hari, kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau rindu."

Jimin mengangguk dengan lemah, kemudian mengantar kekasihnya ke depan pintu apartemen.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Taehyung kemudian mengecup bibir milik kekasihnya yang pasti akan ia rindukan selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Sepeninggalnya Taehyung, lelaki mungil itu segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan tak lupa untuk menguncinya rapat-rapat. Sungguh, perasaan gelisah dan takut selalu menghampirinya. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ia hindari selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Sampai akhirnya, jimin terus mengurung dirinya di kamar, tanpa makanan ataupun minuman.

.

.

.

Jimin membuka matanya, suara bel apartemen itu mengganggu tidurnya yang damai. Dengan langkah yang gontai ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Kepalanya terlalu pening untuk memeriksa siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Bel itu terus berdering dan menambah rasa pening di kepalanya.

"Y-ya tunggu."

Pintu apartemen terbuka dan Jimin membatu di tempatnya.

"Jimin?" Suara itu mencoba menarik Jimin kembali ke Bumi.

"Jimin, kau baik-baik saja?" tangan pemuda itu mengguncang bahu Jimin, dan lelaki mungil itu tetap diam dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"M-mengapa kau datang?"

Satu kalimat itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir Jimin. Pria itu terkekeh pelan, "Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu? Dan kurasa secangkir kopi dan cokelat hangat cukup bagus untuk cuaca dingin seperti ini."

"Ah silahkan masuk." Ujar Jimin lalu menggeser tubuhnya agar pria itu bisa masuk ke apartemennya dengan mudah.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Kopi."

"Tunggu, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Sepeninggalnya Jimin, pria itu memandangi setiap inchi isi ruangan. Pandangannya terhenti pada satu bingkai foto yang tergantung dengan indahnya di dinding ruangan itu. wajahnya tersenyum tetapi hatinya menangis, rupanya si mungil tetap bahagia walaupun tak bersamanya lagi.

Suara derap kaki yang semakin mendekat, membuat wajahnya kembali datar seperti semula. Matanya terus memandangi gerak gerik si mungil yang sedang meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas meja.

"Wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?"

Jimin tersentak, "T-tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Wajahku memang seperti ini." Ucapnya kemudian tersenyum canggung.

Pria itu menghirup kopinya dalam diam, pria yang lebih mungil hanya menatap ujung kakinya.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya pria itu seraya meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu-

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook?"


End file.
